1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in a game machine which enables a player and an opponent to play a battle by way of laying down their cards on a game screen. Also, the present invention relates to an improvement in a method of controlling the operation of the game machine. Further, the present invention relates to an improvement in a recording medium, such as a computer readable medium, having recorded thereon an operation control program for controlling the game machine.
The present application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-230124, which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been in vogue a game in which a player and an opponent play a battle by way of laying their cards in a predetermined area on a display section of a game machine through actuation of operation buttons. In a game machine of the type, a plurality of cards capable of being used for a battle are stored in a memory location called “baggage.” A predetermined number of cards chosen from the cards are stored in a memory location called a “deck.” Card information is read directly from the deck, and a card game is effected.
In a game of the type, entertainment value is increased as the number of cards capable of being stored in a deck are stored in the baggage is increased. To this end, it is considered that the number of cards usable in a battle is increased, by way of purchasing several from among an abundance of available recording mediums having card information recorded thereon.
Even when the number of cards usable in a battle is increased in such a way, no additional entertainment value is found in the manner of increasing the number of cards. Therefore, there has existed a desire for increasing the number of cards usable in a battle while a player is enjoying a game.